I don't know how to deal with letting you in
by himetomomi
Summary: Crona didn't want to let him in. He already let Maka in and he felt that was enough. He didn't know how to deal with that. Or maybe he just didn't want to know. Death the Kid x Crona. Don't hate. Rated Teen to be safe.
1. What is this feeling?

Crona walked quietly down the hall to Death the Kid's room. He had been living here for two weeks now, since Maka was off on a mission with Soul Eater. She had decided he would be better staying with one of their friends instead of alone with Blair. Tsubaki had offered for him to stay with her and Black*Star but Crona didn't know how to deal with staying three weeks with Black*Star's commotion. Patty quickly jumped in afterwards and offered him Kid's place. Kid came in from the bathroom but as soon as Liz informed him, he smiled pleasantly and agreed for it to happen. Crona felt a bit shy at the thought but felt happy knowing he had friends that cared, Ragnarok was excited to get something besides fried fish to eat. Soon after getting his things packed he was living with Kid.

Kid at first didn't seem to actually care that Crona was there, so Crona would simply stay in the guest room until Liz came by to talk or Patty to discuss Giraffes. Ragnarok usually joined this conversation, stating how Lions are better because they can eat the Giraffes and made Patty angry. Other than that he mostly saw Kid at dinner time but all they had was small talk. One night, about four days after Crona had come to live with them, Patty and Liz where discussing something among themselves at the dinner table. They had a confused look on their faces. "Hey Crona!" Patty exclaimed. Crona looked up, as did Ragnarok from their dinner plates. Ragnarok was wolfing it down while Crona was mainly poking at it. "Yes?" He said doubtfully. "Are you a girl or a boy?" Patty asked smiling sweetly. Crona blushed and looked down at his plate. "Um… I- I'm a b- boy." He stuttered out, embarrassed. Kid glared at the two girls. "Why are you asking him such ridiculous things? Of course he is a boy." Patty giggled at Kid's outburst. Liz looked at her sister, Patty nodded quickly. "Um, Crona?" Crona slowly looked up, a worried look on his face. "Y- yes?" He stuttered softly. "Do you like girls or boys?" He looked a little shocked and blushed while Patty spat out her drink laughing hysterically. Kid slammed his hands upon the table. "Patty! Liz! Crona is our guest; you shouldn't be asking him such questions!" Kid yelled at them, his face for some reason unknown to even him, slightly blushed. "But Kid, he is our friend! We can ask him things!" Patty said smiling sheepishly. _"I don't know how to handle this…" _ Crona thought to himself. Liz directed herself again to him. "So are you going answer Crona?" He looked the other way. "Well… Um… I… I don't know… I've never been in… That kind of relationship…" Ragnarok laughed. "Of course he hasn't! What kind of idiot would fall for Crona!" He finished swallowing almost whole the food on his plate plus Crona's leftovers and back into Crona he went. Crona frowned and got up quietly from the table. "Thank you for dinner. Goodnight." He silently left and as soon as he walked out the door Kid sighed from the end of the table and stood up with his head hanging. "Why would you ask him those things?" Liz and patty smiled innocently. "We were morbidly curious. So we just asked." Patty answered. "Yeah Kid, not to mention we've seen the way you stare." Liz added. Kid puffed out frustrated and once more yelled, blushing slightly "Of course I stare! He has very unsymmetrical hair! What does that have to do with his sex or sexuality?" The two sisters stared at each other and then looked at him. "We wanted to know if it was possible for you to date. So we needed to make sure what he was and if he was into boys." Liz said. "Even crazy perfectionist boys like you, Kid." Kid shook his head, obviously annoyed and began heading for the door. "You too are simply crazy to say the least. I'm going to my room. Goodnight."

Crona sighed into his pillow, his knees to his chest. He really didn't know how to deal with their questions. Lost in his thoughts he almost didn't hear the knocking at his door. "Crona? May I come in? It's Kid." Crona looked up from his pillow and called out softly. "Yes, of course, come in." Kid quickly walked in, leaving the door slightly open. "I'm sorry to bother you Crona, I simply wished to express my apologies for the sister's inappropriate questions at the dinner table." Crona nodded. "It's alright. I guess… People would get curious…" Kid looked away and got closer to the door. "Well, for this particular thing, I hope you know I already knew you are a boy. Goodnight Crona, pleasant dreams." Crona blushed slightly, the way Kid spoke those words made something in him stir. Kid quietly closed the door behind him and made his way to his room. Once inside he sighed and changed into his night wear, afterwards lying in his bed. He snapped his fingers and the lights went dark, leaving him to his thoughts. _"Why is it he seems concerns me in such a way? He is very unsymmetrical hair wise and his personality isn't very symmetrically aligned either. How could it possibly be that he could interest me? It's simply impossible… Isn't it? But I must admit that I wish to know him better, and possibly fix his hair… Well, I'll talk to him tomorrow. Yes, that's what I will do." _Kid nodded to himself and went to sleep thinking of the number eight and how Crona would look with a symmetrical hair cut.


	2. I was wondering

**Author's Note: **I want to thank all of those who have been reading my story and following for updates or favoring. I'm apologize deeply for taking so long to post, I have sadly been very busy. Thank you for your patience and all feedback is welcomed. Please enjoy.

* * *

Crona woke with a start as he fell of the bed and on to the floor. He stretched and began to get up as he heard a knock on the door. "C- Come in…" Death the Kid entered. "Crona did- What happened to you?" He looked at Crona a bit confused and he seemed slightly worried. Crona got up and sat on his bed, hi s hair was even more unsymmetrical as it stuck up in odd places. Unlike his usual dressing attire he was wearing only what Kid assumed where boxers with pink bunnies all over them and a long sleeve black shirt. "I fell of the bed in my sleep…" Kid nodded and looked away slightly as to not continue staring at his sleepwear. "That's quite odd, where you having an eventful dream?" Crona smiled softly. "Oh, it's normal for me. I don't know how to deal with it so it keeps happening." Kid once more nodded and then remembered why he came for the pink-haired boy in the first place. "Well, I'm sorry to bother you Crona but I needed to know if you knew about Liz and Patty's plan to go off shopping?" He asked obviously irritated. He had just found the note on his bedroom door. Crona looked at him slightly and confused and then nodded. "They had mentioned it to me… Patty wanted me to come along but I don't know how to deal with shopping with girls." Kid sighed. "Those irresponsible girls! At least we are currently past danger but even still if anything where to come up what could I do without my weapons!" Kid said exasperated. Crona frowned. "I'm sorry, if I had known they hadn't told you I would have let you know. I'm very sorry." Kid gave a small smile but changed it quickly to an apprehensive look. "No need to apologize dear Crona, it wasn't your responsibility to let me know. I'll let you to get dressed, I hope to see you at breakfast." Crona blushed slightly as he recognized he wasn't fully clothed and nodded as Kid turned to leave. Kid closed the door behind him and smiled, a slight blush crossing his cheeks.

Breakfast had gone by quickly with little small talk. Crona didn't quite understand why one moment Kid was talking and the next everything was dead silent. Truth be told what puzzled him more was that it bothered him. He didn't how to deal with it. Death the Kid was equally as puzzled on his end. He wanted to find something he could speak off that actually leads to a substantial conversation. By lunch time he had decided what to do. "Crona, I was wondering if you would be interested in a walk in the forest and perhaps a picnic for lunch." Crona was surprised when Kid just walked into his room unexpectedly but even more so at his request. Crona thought it over. "Yes, I would like that. But I don't know how to deal with picnics…" Kid smiled. "That won't be any problem; I know how to deal with them. You just leave it in my care, it shall be fine." Crona nodded and smiled to himself as Kid left, though he couldn't understand why he felt happy but he still went to get himself ready for the walk.

Kid and Crona walked through the forest quietly. They could both clearly hear the birds chirp above them and the wind blow through the trees. Ragnarok came out at this moment. "Will you two pick a spot already? I'm starving!" Kid sighed at the weapons intrusion but kept his voice even. "I am looking for a perfectly symmetrical spot. So you must wait till I find one." Crona looked all around and saw ahead an opening. "What about over there? There is an opening." He said quietly, if it wasn't for the silence around them Kid wouldn't have heard him. Kid walked a bit faster and gasped. "Yes! This is the spot! Even the trees are symmetrically aligned! What a magnificent sight!" Crona smiled as he watched Kid freak out about the symmetrical beauty. Kid set the things down, a big smile plastered on his face. Crona sat on the picnic blanket and Ragnarok gave him a nudge in the head exclaiming "Good job you fool, you finally did something useful." Crona held himself and smiled softly. Kid came back to his senses and brought out sandwiches, three ham sandwiches. Without much surprise, Crona found that that the sandwiches where also symmetrically prepared, even if he had to admit it seemed confusing on how he might have done it. "Um, Kid?" "Yes Crona?" He answered with a smile as he handed Ragnarok a sandwich. "Why do you like symmetry so much?" Kid looked down for a minute. Crona thought he was upset, that is, until Kid sprung up with much dramatization. "I adore symmetry because of it's perfection! It's utter beauty! Something with symmetry is beyond beauty! Look at the number eight! It is perfectly symmetrical and because of it, this number is simply perfect."

Crona's mouth hanged a little open, Ragnarok had scarfed his sandwich down and left back into Crona. Crona had to admit that he was impressed with Kid's passion for it. Crona lacked it for the most part and it was in a way inspiring… Still, how to answer? Crona knew he wasn't very symmetrical, and deep inside he felt a little disappointed in himself. But now wasn't the time to think of this, so he put it aside. "I like how you sandwiches are symmetrical too. It makes sense coming from you. Thank you for such a lovely meal." Crona finally answered to Kid, smiling. Kid blushed slightly, once more for reasons unknown to himself. "I'm very glad you like it Crona. I wanted to ask you somethings as well, if you don't mind." Crona tilted his head slightly. "Alright, what would you like to know?" Kid nodded and began "Do you like it here? With us?" Crona looked at his fingers and thought it over. He stayed quite for two whole minutes, Kid was about to tell him to forget it when he finally answered. "Yes, I very much do like it here. It's nice to finally have real friends… People who like me, and don't just want to use me for evil plans… I've really enjoyed myself. Playing, laughing, learning at the school… Even staying with you has been wonderful." Crona said, smiling towards the end and slowly looking up at Kid.

Kid looked away, he felt himself blush again and it bothered him but he felt happy Crona was happy spending time with him. Of course that isn't what Crona said exactly, he just said staying with him. That probably met at his house. "How do you fell about Maka?" Kid blurted, he hadn't thought that question through before asking it, and mentally cursed himself for speaking it. "I appreciate her a lot, she is the reason I was able to come back from such a dark and horrible place. She was my light, my savior and above all she is my friend. I very much wish for her happiness because without her, I'd still be in a dark place. I could have gone completely mad without her. She is my best friend." Crona finished with an even bigger smile. Kid was left a bit speechless. "I'm very glad she saved you Crona. I'm glad your with us now." He said softly as they both looked out into the clearing and the sun began to get sleepy and slowly began to set. The symmetry was beautiful, and the two felt there might be more to one another.

* * *

**If anything seems off, don't hesitate to message me. Good day :)**


End file.
